What You Do To Me!
by Mrs Edward Athony Mason Cullen
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends,after a party everything gets confusing.who spent the night with who? and why is edward feeling more for bella than he should?Story better than summery.lemons,OOC,AH.BXE...i know you'll like it. R&R...
1. My Life Would Suck Without You

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**_

**_Chapter Song: My Life Would Suck Without You_**

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me and honestly_

_My life would suck without you._

_**Chapter one**_

"Bella?" My energetic pixie like friend Alice called through the corridors of her oversized house. I have lived in this house for a year and have been coming here since I was three years old and I still get lost sometimes. I have lived here with Carlisle, Esme and their three children Emmett, Alice and my best friend Edward for 13 months now. When my parents asked me to move with them to Phoenix I didn't know how to react. Everything and everyone I have ever known was here in Forks and I couldn't leave that behind and after a long speech from Carlisle assuring my parents that I would be safe and that I would be in touch by some form of communication and after hours of pleading on both my and Edward's part they finally agreed to let me stay. It wasn't a big transaction moving into The Cullen's house, I already had my own room here since I was ten years old.

I pretended to be asleep when I heard someone outside my door, the door opened and I heard someone enter. It was quiet for a couple of seconds and then the person came closer to me.

"Bella?" the dark seductive voice whispered in my ear. It was clear that it was Edward but I didn't give up on the charade. "You're a terrible actress." He laughed but even that sounded seductive. I opened my eyes and laughed as I met Edward's emerald green eyes, his smouldering, deep, loving green eyes. Edward was my best friend for as long as I can remember his eyes are only meant to be his eyes to me and his voice and laugh shouldn't sound seductive. I shook my head and forced the unidentified new feeling out.

"Hey, so where have you been today?" I asked as I sat up on the bed. I crossed my legs and ran my fingers through my hair trying to avoid looking into Edward's eyes again. Edward mimicked my position on the bed facing me, this seemed so normal for us, like nothing had changed between us but if I was being truthful something had changed and it had changed long before today.

"No where yet but I was just coming to ask if you wanted to come to Port Angeles with me?" He asked in a pleading voice and faking a pout. _Don't think about his lips- just keep your focus- don't even think about those soft, smooth, kissable lips-Fuck!_

"Yeah let me just get ready," I told him.

"Bella, you are dressed already." He laughed. _Yeah but I want to look at least some bit presentable compared to you. _Why does he have to look like a supermodel when he knew that I couldn't? I looked at him doubtingly and held up 2 fingers.

"Meet you down stairs in two minutes." I told him and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah just don't take too long we have to pick up the booze for the party tonight." He left the room closing the door behind him. _Party? What fucking Party?_ I ran to the door and down the corridor after Edward.

"Edward what party?" I shouted after him. He turned around and had a smug smile on his face.

"Bella mom and dad only leave us alone about once every three months and we are finally going to make some use out of that freedom." As he spoke I was only getting angrier, he must have noticed the anger looming because his mood changed suddenly he was no longer smug. "It was Alice's idea." He smiled weakly. I shook my head and stormed back into my room locking the door behind me. I hated when people kept stuff me it was unbelievably frustrating and Edward of all people should know that. And shortly after the door was locked I could hear Edward knocking on the other side. I was pacing the room, working off my anger. What was worse was the fact that both Edward and Alice knew I hated parties, they were just a poor excuse of attempting to climb the social ladder which evidently Emmett, Alice and Edward couldn't get any higher on. And if they weren't using the party to for popularity then it was because they wanted something else like hmm… I don't know …sex. Was there nothing that boys think about other than sex? But Emmett had Rose, his beautiful, supermodel like girlfriend and Alice had Jasper who was Rose's twin brother… which only left Edward and lately I liked it that way. Just Edward… not Edward and Tanya or Edward and Jessica or Edward and Lauren. Why did he have to make things so confusing, before I was just happy being friends with Edward and now there was so much behind everything I did with Edward, every word he says to me I analyse it just in case there is a hidden meaning and every touch we share I savour the jolt of electricity that travels through my body- I was slowly turning into a stalker, I had passed freak and was on my way to becoming an obsessive stalker. I know Edward only thinks of me as a friend but that still didn't stop the dreams well they were more like fantasies really.

"Bella open the door" Edward ordered, anger clear in his voice. "Bella, please?" he tried quieter. I opened the door and threw myself back on the bed.

"What?" I asked sourly. He closed the door and sat next to me on the bed.

"You always get like this when people keep stuff from you, I know that but that's the whole reason that I kept this from you until the last minute so that you couldn't get us to change our minds, Bella you need to have some fun. What happened to the fun loving, party going Bella? Up until last year you were going to parties nearly every weekend- you were the one persuading me to go, remember? Bella you'll have fun tonight, I promise. We're only young once." I rolled my eyes at him. "That is unbelievably frustrating, you know?"

"What? You mean people don't take what you have to say seriously. No I wouldn't understand why that would be frustrating." I said irritably.

"Bells please?" He smiled and batted his eyelashes.

"You'd make a really good female." I laughed.

"Thanks that's something I have always wanted to hear. So we're okay?" I smiled and he embraced me in a tight hug. A hug that had my literally tingling all over and way too soon he let go. "And you're not going to spend tonight locked away in your room tonight either, okay." He ordered rather than asked. I nodded and laughed.

"Maybe." I told him truthfully. I wasn't set on going tonight, I didn't want to be in the 'company' of any of the boys at school and I didn't want to Edward with any girls- I officially have an obsessive crush on my best friend.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're not in the mood to go to Port Angeles." He assumed. I nodded and with one last hug he left. This was getting so much more complicated than it needed to be.

**E.p.o.v**

I know Bella hates parties and drinking and dancing and whatever but doesn't mean she shouldn't at least try and have fun tonight- right. I thought the whole reason that she has been avoiding parties is because of her parents leaving but I think she was oddly okay with their leaving and her staying but I guess she suddenly hates parties- there was a story behind it that she wasn't telling me and I would find out- it's amazing what a little vodka can get out of people. The drive to Port Angeles wasn't long- I could make it there in 15 minutes if I didn't obey every rule of the road. Driving seemed natural to me, never once had I an accident nor have I gotten any speeding tickets- a miracle with the way I drive. I had just arrived in Port Angeles and my phone rang. I thought it was going to be Alice but the caller ID showed 'Mike'.

"Hey Mike what's up?" I asked. As much as I disliked him, I still kept up the façade of being his friend.

"Edward, hey. I was just wondering if well…" he paused and spoke again in a shaky voice. "Is Bella going to be at the party tonight?" He was calling to ask about Bella… what was funnier that he actually thought he had a shot with Bella.

"Actually Mike she was saying she was feeling kind of sick and she was going to stay clear of the party" _What the fuck? Why am I lying? _The words came out without thought.

"Well I was going to ask her out anyway so maybe I'll just swing by yours and see if she is there." I was strangely angry and was fighting to maintain my composed voice. I know Bella will turn Mike down so I should just tell him 'go for it'.

"Bella's not home…she's out with…ah… a friend." I lied. This was getting stupid. Bella was sitting home on her bed listening to her I-pod or Alice was forcing her to play Bella Barbie but he didn't need to know that.

"Oh… does she have a boyfriend?" _No!_

"Yeah she was saying something about going out with some guy or something." I lied yet again.

"Oh okay see you tonight then, bye."

"Yeah see ya." I was in shock, guys have always asked my permission before asking Bella out and I have never acted like that before. Maybe because it was Mike Newton and I didn't want him around Bella and that was the nicest way of letting him know that. I shook the thoughts from my head and went to get the drink. I knew they wouldn't ask for ID because I looked much older than my real age. Once I had everything Alice had told me to get and it was all in the car, I was ready to head back home but I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Hey, Edward" Jacob called from across the road.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I asked. Jake was bearable in small doses and thank god that is all I ever had to deal with him in.

"Ready for tonight?" he asked. "Heard that this was supposed to be the party of the year." I nodded and laughed. "So I wanted to ask you something about Bella." Please not this again.

"Shoot"

"What's her deal, are you two together?" he asked unsure. I guess it would seem that way to people that didn't know us we are always together. I didn't know how to answer the question, part of me was shouting 'No' and another part was shouting 'Of course we're together, does it not look that way.' I looked at my watch and even though I plenty of time I lied- again.

"Shit! Alice is going to kill me." I said while opening the driver door of my Volvo. "I'll talk to ya later Jake. Bye." The journey back was taking a little longer than it should have taken. This whole thing with Bella was confusing me and I needed to clear my head.

B.p.o.v

The second Edward had left Alice dragged me from my bed and forced me into her wardrobe, which with the amount of clothes Alice owned was an extra room in the Cullen house and for me to try on outfit after outfit. Some were half decent and some made me look tacky. We finally settled on a strapless blue dress that just covered my ass matched with a pair of silver, strapy 4 inch death heels- yeah I'm gonna die, Fuck you Alice. Once my clothes were settled on Alice plastered me with make-up. I could faintly here Edward laugh down stairs, he must be back already. I was ready and when I looked in the mirror and surprising I actually looked good. We went down stairs where we were met by Jasper who pecked her cheek.

"Where's Edward?" I asked. "I thought I heard him down here."

"He's upstairs getting ready" Emmett called from the living room. "I swear to fuck he's worse than a girl sometimes." I laughed and went to help Emmett with the food. Soon people started arriving and Alice had the music blaring. The house was almost full and I still hadn't seen Edward yet- what the fuck was he doing? The longer he took the more I drank. I was half tipsy when Mike-shithead-Newton came up behind me and put his hands around my waist. I was drunk but not that drunk.

**_A/N: So this is the first chapter and i really want reviews just to tell me what ye think of the story and if ye have any ideas they'd be useful too =]. so please review. thanks._**

**_P.S: i'm not going to promise to update by a certain date because being me i know i wouldn't. so i'll update as soon as i can. _**

**_xXoOxXoOxX.._**


	2. Sexy Bitch!

_**Disclaimer: Sorry but Twilight Ain't Mine**_

**_Chapter Song: Sexy Bitch_**

_She's nothin' like a girl you have ever seen before_

_Nothin' you can compare to your neighbourhood whore_

_I'm tryna' find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful._

_Damn Girl._

_Damn who's a sexy Bitch._

**_Chapter Two_**

**_B.p.o.v_**

"Bella- I thought you weren't gonna be here tonight." Mike said whilst grinding against me. I shifted uncomfortably. How did he know that I didn't want to come tonight?

"Well…" I struggled for an answer to his question.

"Hey Mike mind if I cut in?" Edward asked grabbing my hand and dragging me away before waiting for Mike's answer.

E.p.o.v

When I saw Bella I was 'dazzled', in the lack of other words. I had to admit she was stunning, she looked beautiful beyond sexy, you couldn't even compare her to the other girls at the party- _No Bella was Bella, she wasn't supposed to look stunning, I need a drink and I need one now, I was not supposed to look at Bella that way._ I grabbed the closest drink to me and downed it and I gave one glance at Bella and saw that she was with that man whore Mike Newton and that was all I needed.

"Hey Mike mind if I cut in?" I asked grabbing Bella's hand and dragging her away before waiting for Mike's answer.

"Thought you needed rescuing" I smiled. Bella laughed and we began dancing to the music playing. This wasn't something that we do normally. The song changed and the music became slower. Bella put her arms around my neck and moved closer to me, over bodies' only inches apart. I like the way this felt it felt natural, as much as I hated to admit I wanted Bella. "You look…" I started but was cut off by Jacob.

"Bella!" He smiled. What the fuck- was there a line for her or something?

"Uh hi Jake." She smiled politely and blushed. Did she like Jacob?

"Hey Edward, mind if I cut in?" I looked at Bella checking what she wanted and she didn't seem to care and after all it didn't matter what I wanted it was always her choice. I couldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do. I shook my head while looking at Jacob and he whisked Bella away.

….

It was the end of the night and everyone was gone including Alice and Emmett who had disappeared during the night with Jasper and Rose. I had more than my fair share of shots tonight and a very drunk looking Bella sat laughing at nothing on the white leather sofa.

"Edward" Bella slurred.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I am so drunk." Which only set her into another set of giggles.

"Told you you'd have fun didn't I?" I said throwing myself onto the couch next to her. She nodded and put her head on lap. This made me a little uncomfortable and I wanted her to talk so that I couldn't think- think about what she could be doing.

"So how were things with Jacob? I barely saw you all night."

"Uh Jake. He's such a nice boy but that's all he is a _boy_." She laughed. Her laugh sent vibrations around a certain part of my body.

"Lets get you upstairs." I laughed anymore laughing and the next words from her mouth are going to be _Edward there's something hard under my head._ She sat up and stumbled a bit. I helped her up to her bedroom, my arm wrapped around her waist the entire time. Once we were in her room Bella tried to take heels that were no longer on her feet off.

"My shoes won't come off." She said seriously.

"That's because you're not wearing shoes sweety," I laughed.

"Oh…" and laughed again. She struggled to unzip her dress.

"I think I should go Bella." I told her turning towards the door.

"No, no wait. Help me unzip my dress please?" she batted her eyelashes. She turned around and held up her long brown hair. I slowly undid the zip. She turned to face me.

"Thanks" she smiled and put her arms around my neck to hug me. As she stepped away her dress crumbled around her ankles leaving her in nothing but a black lace thong.

"Ahm…" I struggled to compose a sentence. This was too much temptation for one person to ignore.

"Whoops…" she smiled bending down to pick up the dress. _I don't think so!_

"I prefer it the way it is." I laughed and she blushed avoiding my gaze. _It took all my effort not to blow my fucking load right in my jeans_. Without realizing what I was doing my lips attacked hers. _Shit! What was I doing? This was my best friend. But I wasn't strong enough to leave her bedroom- fuck I wasn't even strong enough to let my lips leave hers. _I backed her towards the bed and we both fell onto it without our lips parting.

Her arms travelled down the front of my chest, while I removed my lips from hers, and kissed along her neck to the juncture at her shoulders. I darted my tongue out to taste her, and then sucked lightly in the same spot. Her breathing hitched, and I noticed her fingers slightly shaking while she tried to quickly undo the buttons of my shirt. After what seemed like forever, she completed her task and slid her hands up my chest, over my shoulders and down my arms, taking my button up shirt with them. I let it drop on the floor. I shuddered as I felt her hands travel down the length of my torso, lightly scratching her nails along my skin as she went and tracing the contours of the muscles there. I pulled back and looked at her face. Lips swollen from our kisses, cheeks flushed and hair in disarray. Her eyes were hungry, her chest heaved with her desperate breaths. I looked into her eyes as my hands travelled down her body. _Looking at her made me wonder if this is really what she wanted. She was drunk and so was I and I didn't know how I felt about Bella being one of my drunken one-night stands._ She smirked at me then, daring me to look._ Well, then. If you insist. Who am I to deny Bella what she wants? _I dropped my gaze to her bare breasts, heaving gently with her still laboured breaths. I brought my hand up to cup one gently, thumb brushing over her nipple. My lips descended on the other, kissing all around her full breast. Bella sucked in a deep breath and sighed heavily, contentedly.

_Well, that was nice, but I want to rock her world._ Without notice, I dove for her nipple, flicking my tongue out and lapping at the pink peak, before engulfing my mouth over it and sucking hard.

"Fuck!" Bella gasped, tossing her head back and shoving her hands in my hair. I smiled into her breast; satisfied with the reaction I got, and made my way to the other one, bathing it with the same attention. "Pants. Off. Now." Bella growled, attempting and failing at getting my button undone. I quickly toed off my shoes and pushed my jeans down my legs. I worked my way down her body, settling on my knees in front of her. I kissed down her abdomen and swirled my tongue around her navel, then continued to place open-mouthed kisses along the edge of her thong.

"Uhhhh…"I smirked against her skin, happy with the way she reacted to my teasing.

I slowly traced my fingertips against the skin at her waist, dragging them from hipbone to hipbone, ever so slightly dipping my fingers below the waistband of her sexy underwear. Her hands went to my hair, grabbing it roughly and yanking my head back, forcing me to look up at her. "Quit. Teasing. Me." She spat through clenched teeth. I looked up at her through my eyelashes to find her gazing down at me, bottom lip firmly in between her teeth. _How did I not realize how sexy that was before?_ I dropped my hands to her thong and slowly dragged it down her legs, tossing it to the side with the rest of my clothes. Her dress still lay in crumbles near the door. I kissed my way back up her legs, stopping briefly at the backs of her knees to dart my tongue out and taste her, making her writhe beneath me. I continued my travel up towards her centre, stopping to kiss along her inner thighs, sucking a little on each one.

I stopped just below her core, looking up and taking in her bare pussy. I could smell her arousal from here, and it made my cock twitch against her legs.I couldn't wait any longer as I moved my hands up and spread her legs further apart for me. I took one finger and gently traced the entire length of her slit, from top to bottom and back up again, circling around her clit.

"Fuck Bella, you're so wet for me." Bella continued to squirm beneath me, unable to form any coherent thoughts, just simply able to moan and pant, tossing her head from side to side. Her smell was driving me wild and I couldn't wait any longer to taste her. I quickly swooped in, taking one long lick from her entrance up to her clit, circling it then taking it in between my lips and sucking gently.

"Oh God, Edward!" Bella's hands flew to my hair and pushed me further into her pussy, begging me to suck harder, faster, deeper,_ anything_ to get her off.

I complied and brought my hand up, gently sliding one finger into her, then another and another, pumping her slowly and watching her squirm. I could feel her tightening around my fingers, but she was always just short of her release.

After having her ride the roller-coaster I was taking her on until she was gasping for air and begging for release, I finally shoved my fingers deep in her, gently curling them and rocking against her g-spot. As I gently bit down on her clit, I felt her contract strongly against my fingers and explode around them.

"Ed…Edward!!!"

I licked up every drop she had to give me, not wanting to waste a single ounce of the essence that was Bella. I crawled my way up her body, kissing along the way, tasting the salty sweetness that was her. I circled my tongue around her nipples – first the right, then the left – and continued my way up, licking at her collarbones, placing open mouth kisses up her neck, across her jaw and stopping at her luscious red lips. I took her bottom lip in between my teeth and nibbled gently, sucking on it lightly. Bella's eyes were hooded with lust and she was breathing heavily from her release. Her hair was sprawled out across the pillow underneath her, looking oddly like a haystack. Her skin was glistening from the sweat she worked up from our activities. I rested my head on her forehead and placed myself between her legs at her entrance. I rubbed my cock up and down along her slit, eliciting a moan from her.

I locked my eyes with hers; silently asking her if it was okay. She simply grabbed my lips with hers and wrapped her legs around my waist, all the while keeping her eyes open and fixed on my own. With her legs, she slowly pulled me to her, forcing me inside.

I felt myself being sheathed by her warmth and groaned loudly, still gazing into her eyes. Bella moaned out softly, her eyes briefly rolling back into her head before she snapped them back to look at me.

It was the single most intimate moment of my life.

I dropped my head to her shoulder and panted, attempting to get myself under control. One quick move and I would shoot my load right then and there.

_Fuck that would be embarrassing._

Bella shifted her hips up to meet me before I quickly shot my hands to her hips, stilling her movements.

"Wait. _Please._ God, you feel so fucking good, Bella." I twitched inside her and she moaned in response.

Slowly, oh so slowly, I began to move, testing the warmth that she offered me. I rocked inside her, content with the slow pace – just feeling all that she was.

Bella's hands were grasping at my shoulders, clawing down my back. She stopped at my ass and squeezed, pulling me deeper into her.

"Oh God. Edward, yessss!"

"Fuck Bella. So wet…..so tight….ung…."

I was beyond coherent thoughts at this point. My release was imminent, but I needed to feel her cum around me. I quickly flipped us over, settling her on top of me.

"Come on baby, I want you to cum again for me."

I settled my hands on her hips, guiding her movements as she bounced up and down on my cock. I could feel her starting to tighten around me…she was close. Bella's breathing picked up and she tossed her head back with a throaty moan.

I leaned up slightly and took her nipple into my mouth, biting it gently while I lightly pinched at her clit. That was her undoing as she screamed my name while she tossed her head back and throbbed around me, rocking out her orgasm.

After she had calmed slightly, I quickly flipped her back over, hitching her leg up over my hip before taking her lips in mine. Our tongues caressed and massaged each other while I picked up my pace, pounding relentlessly into her pussy.

"Oh God, Bella…. I'm….cum….ung…" I thrust into her once, twice, three more times before my movements became erratic and I exploded inside her, breathing her name. I continued to rock inside her slowly, until I could do nothing but collapse on top of her, my head falling to her shoulder. It wasn't long before Bella was in a deep sleep and before I began hating myself for what I had just done. She's my best friend, she's drunk and I just took advantaged of her. I'm the one supposed to be protecting her from guys like me. Fuck. I kissed Bella once on the forehead and she smiled in her sleep, all the while hoping she wouldn't hate me in the morning.

**_A/N: So here's chapter two- hope you enjoy. don't forget to review._**

**_P/S: this song is unreal, if you haven't heard it, look it up. _**


	3. Love Game

**_Disclaimer: i don't own twilight._**

**_Chapter Song: Love Game_**

_The story of us, it always starts the same_

_with a boy and a girl _

_and a huh!_

_and a Game._

_A Love Game..._

**_Chapter Three_**

**_B.p.o.v_**

I could have slept another month if it hadn't heard Alice giggling outside my bedroom door. My head was pounding and I had to blink a couple of times to bare the light seeping through my bedroom window, I didn't know what time it was and I didn't care. I didn't realize that I was sleeping naked until I actually got out of bed. _What did I do? Shit, think, Bella think. _I threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt thinking that no one would take any notice. Last night was blurry- in fact I'm pretty sure that I couldn't even remember my name. I began making my way down stairs and into the kitchen, I stopped when I heard Edward muttering to himself. I couldn't make out exactly what he was saying.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, you know." I laughed as I walked to the fridge.

"Bella!" he said surprised. The sound of his voice made me nervous.

"What did I do?" I asked smiling. He didn't answer and I had a feeling that I really did do something. _Oh god what if I had admitted how fucking obsessed I was with him. _

"What do you remember of last night?" he enquired looking up to meet my eyes. There was a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

"I remember you rescuing me from Mike," I paused trying to think, Edward cleared his throat. "Oh and thanks by the way but after that… well its all sort of a blur." I laughed and Edward smiled a genuine smile and it was reflected in his eyes.

"You don't remember Jacob?"

"Jacob?" I asked fearing the information that he was going to give me. Shit, that must be who I ended up with last night.

"You're serious?" he laughed. "Wow. I'm in shock did Bella Swan actually have fun last night?"

"I guess I did." I smiled and sat across the way from him. Things were simpler today, I wanted him but it seemed easier to repress it. "So what did you get up to last night?" I asked staring into his eyes. Everything seemed to disappear around me and neither of spoke for a few minutes but then Edward looked away and reality crashed around me.

"Bella, I need to tell you something…last night," he began but was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hold on a minute." I said and I answered the call. "Hello?"

"Bella, hi. Its Jake…" the husky voice on the other side of the phone said. Jake- shit Jake. "You know Edward's friend?"

"Oh hi Jake." I answered. Edward looked like he was about to go into shock.

"So I was wondering if maybe you want to go out tonight? Like to the movies or something."

"Am go out- tonight?" I turned to look at Edward but all I saw was him get up and leave. "Yeah I guess so." I said unsure.

"Okay see you tonight around eight. Bye."

"Bye Jake" What had I just done? Edward clearly wasn't okay with me going out with Jacob. That's probably what he wanted to tell me.

I called Edward's name through the downstairs of the house but he wasn't downstairs. I could hear his music from down the hall, I went straight to his room and entered without knocking. His room was messier than usual and I wasn't surprised to find him sitting on his bed with a sulky expression.

"Edward, what is wrong with you?" I asked. "I was looking for an excuse from you." He just shrugged in response. Fine if he is playing stubborn then so am I. As much as I care about Edward and as much as I wanted him he still really pissed me off. "You don't want me to go out with Jake is that what the problem is?" His expression changed for half a second- I think we've got a winner!

"Bella, I haven't got time for your petty love life. Can't you go annoy Alice for a while?" he asked through gritted teeth. I wasn't expecting that. I felt hurt and betrayed. He had never spoken to me so distantly before. I turned to walk away and he spoke again. "Because everyone knows that at the end of all this, when Jake has got what he wanted from you, I'm the one that has to pick up the pieces, but Bella believe me there is not a hope that I'm going to be there for you this time." He paused. " Not when you're the one that got you into this mess." I turned to face him.

"What about all the times when I have had to clean up the mess you made of your relationships? I mean it could be worse; I could go with guy after guy like you do with girls- right. You've probably gone through the entire female population of Forks and couldn't find anyone that would fuck you last night- is that why your being such a rehab today?" I asked sarcastically.

"Isn't that what you do best Bella, give guys what they want when they want it no matter how much self-respect you lose in between. And do you really think Jake is going to be any different?"

Without even noticing my reaction I felt my hand collide with his cheek- I hit him, Edward, my best friend, I hit him. I took two deep breaths trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to overflow. "Bella…I'm…" Edward looked as though he was in shock.

"You know what Edward, I haven't got time for this, and I have a date to get ready for." And I stormed off banging the door behind me. Once in the privacy of my own room, I let the tears flow, recalling the conversation I just had with Edward.

E.p.o.v

What the fuck possessed me to say all that to her? Bella, I just told Bella that I didn't care about her- I'm seriously fucked up- the truth was that I cared too much. I had no right to even be jealous that she had said 'yes' to Jake- what I should have done is beat the shit out of Jake not hurt my Bella. 'My Bella' No! She wasn't my Bella; especially after today's incident- she must hate me. I should have just told her straight away about last night. I walked to Bella's bedroom door and paused as heard her quiet sobs. This was so frustrating, how was I supposed to tell her how I feel about her? No! I didn't feel anything I wasn't supposed to feel, last night was a mistake. It was great but I can't say it was worth our friendship. I was about to knock on her door but she opened it. She looked at me and then walked around me leaving the door slam behind her.

Bella looked amazing, she wasn't supposed to look like that for Jacob not for anyone. She was wearing a dark blue blouse that contrasted perfectly against her pale skin paired with blue skinny fit jeans and flat shoes. Her make-up was subtle and her hair lay across her shoulders. When did I start paying so much attention to Bella? Even her scent had my heart beating a few beats faster than usual. I stared after her in shock. Jake must be coming to collect her early. I followed her downstairs and sat down on the opposite side of the sofa, as far from her as possible. She sat motionless staring at the television in front of her. I couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. You have to know that I never meant anything I said." I told. When she didn't reply I tried again. "You know that I'll always be there for you, don't you?" she looked at me and shook her head.

"No Edward, I don't think you will." And see turned back to the T.V screen. It stayed silent until there was a knock at the door, which turned out to be Jake and Bella left without saying 'goodbye'. I stayed in the same position after she left and wallowed in self-pity.

B.p.o.v

I felt awkward leaving with Jake and not saying bye to Edward but I hadn't forgiven him just yet. And how was he supposed to know whether or not Jake was like the others. Well obviously he was like the others if we ended up in bed with each other last night, but he called today which is different. I didn't pay much attention to him as we drove to Port Angeles. Everything was messed up, I'm cursed when it comes to parties- if I didn't go to the party last night everything would have been fine. Jacob was easy to drive with, he took control of the whole conversation and all I had to do is nod every once and a while. I didn't even notice when we arrived outside the cinema until he opened the door for me, which only made me think about Edward because he always treated me with respect.

"So you and Edward have been friends for a long time." He stated, I was about to answer but he didn't give me a chance. "I actually thought that he was your boyfriend and when I asked him if that was true he didn't answer, so I was really just taking a chance last night." Why didn't he tell Jake the truth?

"No, he's just Edward." I laughed as we sat down to watch the movie. Jacob smiled a brilliant white smile and neither of us talked after that. I didn't pay attention to the movie, all I kept thinking about was Edward and whether he was okay. And then there was something else bothering me, Jacob had said that Edward hadn't denied that we were dating. What I did notice is Jake putting his arm around my shoulder, it was so cliché. This isn't what I wanted, the only reason I went on this date is because I was mad at Edward and I couldn't come up with a valid excuse fast enough. When the movie had finished I stood up quickly and faked a yawn.

"I guess you're tired." He laughed and I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes. "Last night must have taken a lot out of you," and he raised an eyebrow. I laughed and nodded. "Lets get you home then." On the way home I actually talked to Jake and really got to know him, it turns out we have a lot in common and I liked him but I only liked him as a friend but he kind of felt like a brother than a friend. When we got to the house there was a slight bit of awkwardness because I know what was coming next and I didn't want that but like the idiot that I was when he leaned in to kiss me I kissed back. "I'll call you later. Bye." He said as I walked in the door.

"Bye." I smiled. I let out a loud frustrated sigh and fell into the white leather couch in the living room. My life was so fucked up and now I was starving because I had avoided going to dinner with Jake. I went to the kitchen to make myself something to eat and when I opened the fridge I found a plate of lasagne with a note saying:

"**In case you're hungry**

**P.S- Sorry about earlier"**

I put it in the microwave and got a glass of water. Edward must have forgiven me. I ate quickly and washed up even quicker. After that I ran up the stairs to Edward's room and knocked on the door. I opened it slowly and slipped into the room closing the door quietly behind me.

"Edward?" I whispered. "Edward, are you awake?" I heard a low chuckle from his bed. "Why are you sitting in the dark?" I asked as I switched on the light.

"Because I was trying to sleep!" he told me sarcastically. I stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. "You know you can sit down?" he pointed out. I sat on the bed and gave a weak smile.

"Can you do me a favour?" I asked. He nodded and I hid the smile that was fighting to spread across my face. "Will you make me something to eat? I'm starving and there's nothing to eat in the fridge." His face fell.

"I made you lasagne and put it in the fridge… I'm going to kill Emmett for eating it!" I just laughed at his expression.

"Edward I'm joking, relax! I ate it and thanks."

"Good." He smiled. "How was your date?" If I tell the truth he is obviously going he is going to get some sort of pleasure knowing that he was right and that I only went on the date because I was mad at him. So I decided to lie.

"It was amazing. Jake is such a nice guy." Edward's jaw locked. "And he is an amazing kisser." I smiled.

"Bella, please, I don't need to hear this."

"Does it make you mad when I say how good of a kisser he is?" I asked mockingly. He didn't answer. "Or how his touch sends little electric pulses through my body or how looking in his eyes makes me weak at the knees and how his voice, his music like, seductive voice, sends a shiver through me." Edward was beginning to get angry, I could see it in his eyes but the truth was that I was talking about him. "And his body is just…wow…I'm lost for words when it comes to him." My voice has turned from mocking to serious.

"Bella please stop, I can't listen to this."

"But Edward you don't understand how this one person can make me feel this way, it's unbelievable." Edward was fighting a losing battle with his composed position. He fidgeted and shifted uncomfortably.

"Bella please." He pleaded, really pleaded.

"Why Edward? Why? I can't help that every time I even think about him my heart races and every time I see my heart skips a beat and every time…" I was cut off when Edward got up and began pacing. He was working off his anger like always. "…Every time I'm with him it's so easy to be myself." I got up and Edward stopped pacing. I was standing face-to-face with him and I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "And Edward guess what? I bet he could take care off all my needs." And I giggled. Edward stiffened and breathed deeply and slowly. This was too much fun to quit on so, even though I didn't want to, I decided to bring up last night. I couldn't remember it, just bits and pieces, but he didn't know that. I went back to the bed where I sat on the edge. "When we were together last night, he was just amazing. I thought he was an amazing kisser but it gets so much better. He was the best I've ever had." Edward turned slowly to look at me. "Anyway Edward, I'll see you tomorrow. Night!" I was just about to leave the room when Edward backed me against the closed bedroom door. I was in shock for moment.

"Edward, what the…" I trailed off when I looked in his eyes. I didn't even have a chance to think before I felt his lips meet mine, his hands placed lightly on my waist. I put my hands around his neck and kissed him passionately. This was way better than Jacob's innocent little kiss. This had to be a dream, some fucked up result of alcohol poisoning or something along those lines.

I shuddered when Edward deepened the kiss- _if this is a dream then I was getting as much as I could from it. _I knotted one of my hands in his hair and used the other to pull him closer. I grazed me tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance and he opened his mouth, his tongue fighting mine for domination. I had to remind myself to breathe or I was sure to faint. I broke the kiss to breathe but Edward's lips didn't leave my skin they moved to my neck and he placed gentle kisses there. He then nibbled on my ear a little before kissing the exposed skin on my neck to my collarbone. My breaths became shaky and I was sure that I was going to wake up any minute. _Just a dream, Bella, Just a dream!_ His lips met mine again and he kissed me gently.

His lips moved to my ear and I could hear his slow, heavy breaths. "Goodnight Bella." And for the final time his lips gently found mine. I left his room both confused and a slight bit dizzy.

E.p.o.v

I couldn't stand it listening to Bella talk about how much she liked Jacob and what she said about last night, thinking that she was with Jacob, drew me over the edge. I couldn't stop myself but I really didn't want to stop myself. Bella deserved the truth and that's what I was giving her, the truth and then she could make her choice because it is always her choice and whatever her choice may be I was going to have to live with it. And if I didn't leave her go when she had then I would have gone too far.

**A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW AND I THEN I CAN BE HAPPY. AND WHEN I'M HAPPY I WRITE AND WHEN I WRITE THAT MEANS I UPDATE. **

**SO PLEASE, PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE **

**THANKS.**

**XXXXX Bekka XXXXX**


	4. Don't let me stop you

_**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight unfortunitly.**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_** B.p.o.v**_

It was easy to reason with myself and convince myself that last night wasn't real and that it did only exist in my head. And that was the whole reason behind the anxiety I felt as I made my way to the kitchen. It was late when I had finally awakened from my dreamland. I could hear voices as I approached the kitchen.

"Alice that is what you deserve for drinking 48 hours straight." Edward laughed and I felt a smile play on my lips. Alice just groaned in response. I walked into the kitchen and Edward laughed again.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes." Life is so confusing.

"Welcome to the land of the living…" she paused and half-smiled. "To rephrase that, welcome to the land of the barley living." And she rested her head on her folded arms. "I'm going back to bed, if mom and dad ask I was sick all weekend. Which isn't exactly a lie." She left the kitchen bringing a glass of water with her. I took a seat next to Edward and he pushed a plate of croissants towards me.

"Breakfast?" he asked. I took one and began picking at it. _I knew last night was all in my head!_

"Jake called." Edward said breaking the silence.

"Oh!" was all I could manage. Edward nodded looking straightforward.

"Yeah. I told him you were busy."

"I am?" I asked. He walked to the fridge and poured a glass of orange juice and then placed the glass in front of me. Standing behind me he put his hands around my waist and whispered in my ear.

"I thought that maybe Sleeping Beauty would like to spend some time with me today." I smiled when he kissed my cheek and I nodded. Edward went back to his seat beside me.

"What time are Carlisle and Esme going to be back?" I asked trying to concentrate on anything other than the Greek god sitting beside me.

"I think around 4 o'clock. We have dinner booked in Port Angeles at 6.30." He said in his velvet like voice. "But right now we should probably get out of Rose's way because she is about to go on a cleaning spree." Edward looked down at my pale blue camisole and pyjama shorts. "Do you want to watch a movie in my room?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." We both walked upstairs to his bedroom, which was the closest to mine. "Maybe I should get changed first." I said pointing to my pyjamas.

He shook his head. "I like what your wearing." I felt a blush creep into my cheeks. "It looks…comfortable." I laughed at his cheeky smile. When we entered his bedroom I was shocked to find it clean. I looked at him as he walked to the DVD shelf and picked out one of the hundreds of movies. He smiled when he saw my shocked expression. "I got bored and well cleaning seemed like a good idea." I just laughed and sat with my arms wrapped around my knees on his bed. He closed the curtains and the room was in darkness, the only light was coming from the television screen. I loosened my position when I felt sit beside me, put his hand around my waist and pull me closer to him. When he started the movie I felt my pulse quicken when I noticed that it was a horror movie.

"Edward can't we watch something else?" I tried to disguise my fear but it didn't work. I felt Edward laugh quietly.

"Bella relax this movie isn't even that scary." He began rubbing soothing circles on the exposed skin of my waist. I rested my head on Edward's chest and he continued with the soothing circles. I had to hide myself in his chest every time there was something creepy in the movie and that was a lot and every time I hid my face in his chest I could feel him kiss the top of my head.

The movie finally ended but I didn't want to move, so I didn't, but unfortunately Edward's amazing touch stopped too. I sighed as I sat up and stretched.

I looked at Edward through narrow eyes. "Not that scary?" I questioned him. "Were we watching the same movie?"

He chuckled at my expression. "I thought you'd like it." He was still lying in his original position. He got up and opened the curtains. When I got up Edward put his arms around me and began kissing my neck. "Your not going yet." He whispered. I turned around and put my arms around his neck.

"Give me one reason why I should stay." I smiled.

He paused for a couple of seconds. "Well…would you stay if I said I wanted you to stay?" I just smiled and looked into his smouldering green eyes.

"Not good enough. Try again."

This time he didn't speak; he took my face in his hands…and then I couldn't breathe. His lips pressed very gently, very softly against mine and then he broke away from the kiss.

"How about that?" he smiled.

"That was great but I still can't stay." I smiled an innocent smirk. His eyes widened and he looked to be in shock.

"Why?"

"Hasn't anyone ever said 'no' to Edward Cullen…?" he gave me a strange look and I just smiled. "I have to get dressed…" I trailed off. "Or would you rather I greet your parents in my pyjamas." He smiled understanding. "I have to admit that the look on your face when I said I was still going was hilarious."

"Fine, I'll wait for you down stairs." He kissed me softly on the lips and I left to go to my room.

I really don't care how real this seems- it can't be true. Edward doesn't do dating, he does 'one night stands' and next morning apologies, so why the fuck would he want me? It's not as if I'm special and it's not like I'd ever be able to keep him. Sooner or later he is going to get bored and I'm going to be left with a shattered heart and an awkward relationship with my best friend. And then there was the matter of Jake- I like him, I really do but he's not Edward but Jake seems like the safe choice. I can't be sure Edward won't hurt me like I've seen him do to so many others before me. _Uhhhhh…. What to do? What to do? Have the one person that I truly do have genuine feelings for or stick with my safety net and even though the feelings aren't as strong, it seems like the right choice. Love and be hurt? Or. Settle for second best and have security? _I couldn't take it any longer, I had to get out of my own head. I quickly changed into a top and jeans and rushed down the stairs. I needed to hear someone else's voice rather than the one in my head. I'm beginning to think that I'm completely fucked up and that I should really get some help.

I could hear a booming laugh come from the living room as I reached the bottom of the stairs- I swear to god that you hear Emmett before you see him- and then there was a husky laugh that was also instantly recognisable, Jake was here! _I take it back I'd rather talk to myself while sitting in a padded room than to be stuck in a room with Edward and Jacob._ I walked slowly into the living room and just as I had predicted Jacob, Emmett, Rose and Edward were sitting there, 3 faces held smiles and the other was stiff and no humour was evident.

"Hey…" I said quietly.

"Bella!" Jake got up and kissed me on the cheek. "I came to see if you could fit me into your busy schedule." He laughed. I couldn't think of an answer so I just smiled diffidently. He pulled me into the loveseat next to him and went straight back into the conversation he was having with Emmett. I took the chance to sneak a peak at Edward- his stiff position hadn't changed but anger was clear on his face. I gave him a weak smile that didn't even make his features move an inch. Emmett and Jake began laughing again and Edward got up and left. I didn't pay attention to what Jake and Em were talking about and soon after Edward left my phone bounced in my pocket. The screen showed that there was a message from Edward…

'How can you sit there and pretend that you care about him? Do you think that he cares about you more than I do?'

This was beyond stupid but if I didn't reply he could take it the wrong way…

'**What do you expect me to do? and who said I didn't care about him? And how do I know that you care more? I've seen you with girls, you get bored and I don't want that'**

His reply… 'You're not like other girls. I don't feel like strangling you in the morning'What the fuck does that mean?

'**Do I get a translation?'**

'Normally I can't spend more than a few hours with a girl without imagining myself killing her but with you its easier. Everything is easier with you. By the way that first part was a joke.'

Time for the truth…

'**Edward, I only want the truth can you honestly say that you won't hurt me?'**

I waited for the reply but there wasn't one. Even he knew that it was unavoidable and for me I'd rather not live it, if were at all possible. So I sent one more text…

'**That's what I thought'**

_**E.P.O.V**_

'**Edward, I only want the truth can you honestly say that you won't hurt me?'**

Would I hurt her? It was hard to decide whether or not the only reason I wanted Bella was because I couldn't have Bella. I couldn't reply- she wanted the truth and I didn't have that. I received another message form her…

'**That's what I thought'**

She actually expected this from me. If that's the way she wants it then that's the way she can have. I switched my phone off and got into my Volvo. It was stupid but I actually felt hurt by Bella's assumption and hurt even more knowing that I was leaving her with Jake. I was slowly approaching Jess's house. Jessica Stanley… I can't believe that I was doing this. I took a deep breath before escaping from my car and went to knock on her door. Door opened slowly and shocked crossed Jessica's face.

"Edward…?" she smiled "No fucking way."

"Hey Jess." I grinned in a less than enthusiastic voice.

Her shock turned to suspicion. "What? Did you forget your pants last time or something?" I laughed. If there was one thing I could do, it was lie!

"No. I just wanted to invite you to dinner with my family…" I paused letting her scream internally. "That is if you'll allow me to. So what do you think?"

"I think that sounds perfect. When?"

"In about two hours. I'll come collect you, okay?"

She smiled a wide grin and nodded and then I kissed her on the cheek- not only could I lie but I can act. I walked back to the car and grinned smugly when I heard the door close. Bella has no idea who she is dealing with. When I got back to my house I was glad to see that Jake's car was still outside. I went inside quickly because mom and dad were due back any minute and the one thing they loved is when we were all together. Alice and Jasper had joined the group since I had left, Alice looking better now that she had coated her face in make-up.

"Hey!" I smiled as I joined the group with my fake enthusiastic smile on my face. Playing the part right was just as important as getting the lines right.

"You look happy." Alice smiled.

"Do I?" the smile growing. I saw Bella narrowing her eyes in my direction.

"Who is she?" Alice asked.

"Who said anything about a 'she'?" I laughed.

"Fine then who is 'he'?" Rose smiled.

"Ha, ha Rose, very funny but if you must know its Jess. She said she forgives me and everything is fine again." I knew that Alice, Rosalie and Bella all despised Jessica and for the whole two weeks we were dating, before I got 'bored', they didn't hide that fact from her. Rose looked at Alice and Alice looked at me in shock.

"Jess, As in Jessica Stanley." Alice asked and I nodded. This was getting funny and it was getting hard to retain my laughter. "Are you fucking mad?"

"What's wrong with Jessica?" I asked knowing the answer myself.

"What's wrong with Jessica? Every fucking thing is wrong with her. Rose please a little help." Alice looked at Rose who looked in Bella's direction.

"Edward, Alice is right. Jess makes everyone's life a living hell!" Rose stated. "Bella?" she asked hoping Bella would back her up.

She paused thinking. "I think they're good together…" and she gave an evil little smile. I think that Alice and Rose's expressions mimicked my own. She was supposed to agree with Alice not tell me 'Oh I don't really give a fuck whether you fuck someone else or not.' I composed my features quickly and smiled at Bella.

"Thanks Bella." She didn't smile back. Just then mom and dad walked into the living room.

"We're home!" my mother Esme laughed. I smiled at her, she's always so loving and upbeat, she always made me smile.

"Hey mom! How was your trip?" I asked. She came over and kissed my forehead- always the mommy's boy.

"I missed ye all too much." She laughed. "But other than that, it was great."

"Dad!" Alice screeched as she ran to give my father a huge hug. Alice was so spoilt that my father would give her the moon if he could find a way. My mother gave Emmett a kiss on the cheek before giving Bella a hug and whispering something in her ear. It has always annoyed me that Bella had secret conversations with my mother and neither would tell me what they were about. Bella replied something too low for me to hear but whatever it was it made my mother smile.

"Emmett, Edward, Jasper would you please get the bags from my car. Your mother still insists on carrying two much luggage." We all nodded and left the room.

_**B.P.O.V**_

The one person that had noticed my stalker-like obsession with Edward was Esme- though she didn't know that it was Edward that we were talking about, I would always use a code name, it would seem kind of weird talking about her son to her.

"Jacob Black? What are you doing here?" Carlisle smiled and extended his hand to shake Jake's. Jake smiled.

"Well I'm here to see Bella." Carlisle winked at me and I immediately felt embarrassed.

"I'm glad she's found a good man like you." Carlisle smiled. Silence filled the room with an awkward edge for a moment.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Esme asked.

"Mom, we have dinner booked in Port Angeles in a while. Okay?" Alice smiled. "So Dad, remember before you left we discussed that little matter of a present that I was promised?" Carlisle laughed.

"I do."

"Did you get it?" She asked excitedly. Carlisle nodded and walked off to show her and Rose the latest edition to Alice's designer handbag or shoe collection. Which only left me, Jake and Esme.

"I'm going to freshen up." Esme smiled. "Bella can you tell the boys to bring the bags upstairs?" I nodded and she smiled in response. "Thank you."

Correction, that only left Jake and I. Alice had already invited Jake to dinner but thankfully he said that he couldn't, so at least I didn't have to worry about that.

"Is it weird living here?" Jake asked. "I mean because they aren't your parents."

"No, but that's only because Carlisle and Esme are like my parents. They threat me like one of their children."

"So you and Edward are sort of like brother and sister?" _no! _

"I guess." I shrugged my shoulders and wished that he hadn't brought up the subject of Edward and me. Jake leaned in to kiss me and once again I kissed back, but the kiss was passionless and didn't make me feel the way Edward's made me feel. Jake broke away from the kiss and looked at his watch.

"Shit! I'm late I have to go. See you later." He kissed my cheek and I smiled. Once he had left I walked slowly to Carlisle and Esme's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Esme called. I opened the door slowly and fell back onto the king sized bed. "Bella, dear. What's wrong?"

"Everything is so messed up and I don't know how to put it right. I need help."

"Was that not the boy you are always talking about?" she asked as she sat next to me on the bed. I shook my head slowly.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

"Oh"

"And do you want to know what makes it worse is that I like Jake but not as much as I like 'him' and Jake is 'his' friend." I let out a sigh. "Jake is like a safety net so that I won't get hurt but I don't think pretending that I care about him more than I do is going to work."

"You're right Bella but you can't sit around and wait for 'him' forever."

"But that's just the thing, he has said that he wanted me." I laughed frustrated.

"You've lost me." she smiled.

"He kissed me and I can't begin to explain how I felt about that kiss and then I began to think about all the other girls that he had hurt and when I asked him if I could trust him not to hurt me he didn't answer, so I took it as a 'no'. And now he has someone else."

"Oh sweetheart, it'll all be alright. Don't worry about it." She said as she pulled me into a hug.

"What if he hates me, Esme? What am I supposed to do then? I can't have him hate me. I really can't." I couldn't control the tears that ran from my eyes.

"Listen to me, Bella. You're a smart, beautiful and interesting girl. And if he can't see that then he must be blind and I want you to listen to me, okay?" I nodded and she continued. "I don't want to see you cry ever again over 'him', okay?" I nodded again and tried to stop the tears, I laughed as I realised how stupid I must look. "I feel like I'm ten." I laughed.

Esme handed me a tissue and sat next me again. "Why do say that?"

"Because when I was ten I had a huge fight with Edward and I thought that he hated me and in this same room I sat crying with you comforting me just like this." We both laughed then as I wiped my tears.

"And just like Edward didn't end up hating you neither will 'he'." Little did she know that it was the same person that we were talking about. "Now are you okay?" I nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Do I look a mess?"

"You look perfect." She smiled. "Now what is taking those boys with my luggage." I laughed. Just as she spoke Emmett banged through the door with Jasper following.

"Mom you only went away for 3 days. What is with all the fucking luggage?" Emmett asked. "Come on Jasper, let's go find Rose and Alice." Esme walked to her bag and pulled out a little blue box.

"I got you a present." She smiled as she handed me the box. "I didn't think you'd like a handbag so I thought you might like this instead. Rose and Alice are easy to shop for but you take some work." She laughed. I opened the small box to find a silver charm bracelet with a charm to represent everything I could think of.

"Wow. Esme I can't take this."

"Bella, you're practically my daughter and I got this to help you with 'him'." she smiled. She helped me put on the bracelet. "See, it suits you." I gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you Esme."

"Just remember what I said, okay?" I nodded. "I'll be down in a few minutes." I walked out of the room feeling more clear minded than I had this entire weekend. Downstairs Alice and Rose were thinking Carlisle over and over and over again for their designer limited editions. Jasper, Emmett and Edward were nowhere in site.

"Where is Edward, I wanted to ask him something?" I lied.

"He's gone to pick up 'Jess'" Alice said the name with disgust.

"Jessica Stanley?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep there on again, off again is on again." Carlisle nodded not fully understanding what Alice had meant. I went outside for some fresh air, but it didn't seem to matter where I was, I couldn't think straight. I surprised to hear Carlisle's voice coming from behind me.

"May I sit?" he asked. I nodded. "So how was everyone while we were away? Quiet, I hope." I laughed.

"Yeah, everything was calm."

"Jake is a nice boy, Bella." He said suddenly. "But I don't know if you should put all your trust in him, make sure you get to know him before you make a mistake." _Is Carlisle trying to give me a 'safe sex talk'?_

"I don't think you have to worry about that Carlisle." I chuckled. That part of the deal was done and dusted.

"I know I don't but I still do. I know you're smart enough to look after yourself but that doesn't me from worrying that someone might hurt you." He looked at my wrist. "I like your bracelet." He winked.

"Thanks." Carlisle and I were embraced in a tight hug when Edward and Jessica approached us hand in hand. Today seemed like my day to be comforted.

"Miss Stanley, it's nice to see you again." Carlisle said smiling. I walked back into the house without giving Edward or Jessica another glance.

"Bella, can you…" Alice started as I walked through the house to the back garden. It was always quiet and peaceful there.

"Not now Alice." I snapped. I needed to let my frustration out somehow and Alice was the first person in sight. I wanted to apologize but I didn't. I sat on the steps outside the door taking a deep breathe. I was calming down and then I realized what had happened.

Was Edward trying to fucking kill me? First it was 'will you stay if I ask you to?' and then 'he doesn't care about you as much as I do' and now it was the case of 'Jess has forgiven me'. When I asked him if he was going to hurt me, a simple 'yes' would have done, he didn't have to shove it in my face.

"Hey Bella?" I heard a low musical voice call from behind me. "We're ready to go, are you coming?" I loved Rose; she was always so kind and considerate. But to be honest I wasn't in the mood to go out for dinner- especially since Edward and Jessica were going to be there.

"I don't feel too well, Rose, so ye should probably go without me."

She sat next to me and let out a small breath. _Was there a sign on my back saying 'please sit and chat' because I seemed to be having a lot of conversations today? _"Is this because of Edward? Because if it is…"

"How do you mean 'if this is about Edward'? Because frankly Rose, I don't give a fuck who Edward is with." I snapped trying to convince myself rather than her.

"Bella, I'm not stupid or blind. I've seen the way you act around him lately. Its quite amusing actually." She laughed.

"There is nothing between Edward and me, okay?" she nodded.

"But you want there to be, you're just scared it will change everything, but you're wrong." I looked at Rose blankly. She could read people's relationships like a book and it scared me sometimes that she knew me better than I knew me.

"It's not because of Edward. I'm just…tired."

"I'm not buying it. Come on, you can come with me and Emmett." She dragged me off to Emmett's jeep that was waiting for us outside the door.

"Next time I'm leaving without ye?" Emmett laughed.

"So I've been told." Rose smiled. Emmett and Rose were one of the cutest couples I have ever seen. They really did love each other and being around them felt like being around an old married couple.

_**E.P.O.V**_

I wonder if Jessica would think I'm being offensive if I ask her to shut her mouth because she was really doing my head in. I had left before the rest so we were the first at the restaurant And all there was to do is listen to Jess talk and talk and then talk some more and then finally they arrived. All including Bella who looked a bit paler than usual. Immediately I walked over to Emmett and Jasper and left Jessica to her defences with Alice, Rose and…Bella who was too busy blushing while talking to some guy. I nodded while Jasper talked but I kept my eyes on Bella while she laughed and blushed at whatever this idiot was saying to her. Soon but not soon enough we went to our table and Bella left the guy she was with. I saw Rose whisper something to her and she laughed- this was going to get frustrating.

"Hi, I'm James I'll be your waiter tonight. So, what can I get ye to drink?" I looked up to see the source of the voice only to see the same person that had Bella blushing. "Bella, what can I get you?" Bella smiled.

"Just a glass of water please." James nodded and took the rest of the orders. He came back with the drinks a few minutes later and secretly slipped a piece of paper into Bella's hand.

_**B.P.O.V**_

It was funny seeing the look on Edward's face when James slipped me his number. James was funny, not my type but funny. I excused myself from the table to go the bathroom really it was just so I could laugh. When I went back to the table Edward still had the look on his face and I just had to smile again and I thought tonight was going to be depressing. The rest of the evening passed quickly, the whole time Edward still had the look on his face and what made it even better is the fact that Jessica had to leave early.

"Edward can you take Bella home in your car 'cause I'm taking straight back to hers?" Emmett asked. Carlisle and Esme didn't give specific times for their children to be home but seeing as there was school in the morning Emmett knew better than to stay out all night. Edward nodded and got into his car. I opened the passenger door and sat quietly beside him. We drove in silence and I kept changing the radio-station, I knew that annoyed Edward.

"Bella you change the station one more time and I'll break the fucking thing." He said through his teeth. I didn't stop just and he pulled over to the side of the road then I stopped.

"What?" I asked innocently.

He pinched his nose and closed his eyes looking frustrated. "Are you trying to make me kill you?"

"I thought I was the girl that you didn't want to strangle?" I laughed. Edward remained expressionless. "Oh come on Edward, I was only joking."

"Did you get up today and say 'I think today I'll torture Edward' because that's exactly what you're doing? I felt guilty because he genuinely sounded hurt.

"That's what I'm doing? I'm not the one who brought his ex to dinner now am I?" I asked angrily. I chanced a look at his face and regretted it almost immediately. I was now looking into Edward's eyes. We both looked away quickly.

"Well I'm not the one who was flirting with the waiter."

"I was not flirting." I laughed.

"Yeah you were, you were doing that cute little laugh thing and you kept looking up at him through your eyelashes. I think he got turned on just looking at you."

"You think I have a cute laugh? I hate my laugh." I asked. I was being such a child.

"You don't see yourself very clearly." He simply replied.

"You know a simple 'no' would have done, you didn't have to bring Jess along just to prove it."

"Prove what? What are you talking about?" He asked as he started the engine and began driving at his fast speed.

"When I asked if you could say you wouldn't hurt me, a 'no' would have hurt less." Understanding crossed his features.

"Oh" he mumbled. "I didn't do that to hurt you Bella. I want you to be happy and obviously Jacob seems to make you happy."

"Being with Jake doesn't make me happy."

"Bella not to be rude but can we change the subject please?" his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"Your father tried to give me a safe sex talk today" I laughed.

"Really?" he asked shocked, we were approaching the house now. I nodded and Edward laughed. "I would have like to have seen that."

"You just about caught the end of it." He parked the car in the garage and we both got out. "Goodnight Edward."

"Night Bella."

**_A/N: Please review!xxx_**


End file.
